


Ignoring Your Own Advice

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e05 Reptile Boy, Episode: s02e13 Surprise, F/M, Introspection, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-06
Updated: 2009-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was passion.</p></blockquote>





	Ignoring Your Own Advice

Angel disappeared from the cemetery, both angry and upset. Why didn't she see that this wasn't a game. No matter how sweet her kisses, beauty wouldn't tame the beast; the frog would never turn into a prince. His self control was rapidly wearing thin whenever he was near her.

______________________________________________________________________________________

 

He pulled her closer, a rare smile gracing his face. He had never felt so vulnerable, stripped of all his fears and laid bare. Buffy saw only a man, a good man. In that moment of connection, he saw himself through her eyes.

The fairytale ended forever a scant second later.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was passion.


End file.
